


Belief Is A Beautiful Armor

by Noenie



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cute, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Golden Retriever, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They have a golden boy called Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie
Summary: Bucky comes back from a work trip and doesnotexpect Steve to drag him to a bathroom and get on his knees for him.But Bucky won't complain, he likes Steve getting a little possessive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Belief Is A Beautiful Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Well henlo there,
> 
> Especially for you, here's fic number two! Ay that rhymes!  
> Don't really have much else to say, so without further ado: enjoy this little one shot!
> 
>   
> P.S. The title of this fic comes from [Belief by John Mayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZjZI6eGtcM)

“Hnngg, Steve, stop.”

Steve continued the trail of kisses he had started at Bucky’s neck. He clearly had a goal in mind. “Why?” he asked before he kissed over Bucky’s hipbone.

“We’re in public, you dipshit,” Bucky spit out, though there wasn’t any fire behind his words. Even though Bucky wasn’t a big fan of voyeurism, he had to admit that the situation he found himself in did make his insides tingle a bit.

Bucky had been away on a business trip for two weeks, going around the country to demonstrate the prototype of his newly developed prosthetic to possible collaborators, leaving Steve and their golden retriever Bob behind in their Brooklyn apartment. At his arrival at JFK, he had been surprised to see Steve there, waiting for him with the biggest bouquet of roses, a stupid balloon (Bucky loved it) and the most goofy smile he’d ever seen plastered on the blond’s face.

Bucky had expected to be taken towards the parking after they’d hugged, kissed and lovingly looked into each other’s eyes. Boy, had he been wrong.

Instead, Steve had taken his hand, and had fought his way through the crowd, taking him into the nearest bathroom stall and unbuttoning Bucky’s button down, immediately kissing down his torso.

“Don’t give a fuck,” Steve said in between kisses. “Do you?”

Bucky thought about it for a second. Would he honestly mind getting caught red handed with Steve wrapped around his dick? Not really.

“Nah, go to town babe,” he smirked, desire boiling in his veins.

Steve didn’t need any more encouragement, popping open Bucky’s button, and easing the zipper down. He pulled his pants over the curves of his ass, freeing Bucky’s cock from the constraints of his slacks. It took no longer than three seconds before his underwear was also at his ankles, and Steve took hold of him, sucking the tip of his dick once before plummeting forwards, taking in his entire length.

“Jesus, Steve!” Bucky moaned, shoving a fist into his mouth to keep the escaping volume to a minimum.

Steve looked up with those sinfully blue puppy eyes, a lecherous look in them, lips spread around Bucky’s dick. It made butterflies fly around in his belly all over again, and he threw his head back against the divider, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling in his body.

It wasn’t long before Bucky’s hands were in Steve’s hair, tugging softly. “S-Steve, babe, I’m gonna come.”

Steve just sucked harder, pulling out all the tricks he knew from experience made Bucky swim over the edge that much faster.

He came down Steve’s throat hard, all but screaming and helplessly clutching the walls around him. He had most likely scarred some kids for life, but he was too fucked out to let that thought properly sink in.

There was a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. He looked up into those familiar ocean eyes, smiling fondly. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Fifty minutes later, Bucky found himself turning the key in the lock, pushing open the front door. He was immediately enthusiastically greeted by Bob, the dog jumping up into his arms, licking him all over the face.

“Oooff,” Bucky puffed out. “You’ve become heavy, big boy, what has this man been feeding you?” He looked at Steve with a challenging look, a joking glint in his eyes.

Steve huffed, as he walked around the hall with Bucky’s luggage, unceremoniously dumping it next to his shoes. “Only love and affection, you should try it sometimes,” Steve mocked.

Bucky put Bob on the floor, the dog immediately running off towards his food bowl, chomping away at his last kibbles. “Oh, is that’s how it’s going to be?” He walked into Steve’s space, crowding him against the hallway wall.

“Oh that’s how it’s going to be,” Steve answered, pulling Bucky into a searing kiss. Tongues and teeth were having a party college students would be jealous of.

Bucky pulled back and nibbled at Steve’s neck. “What was all that about at the airport anyway?” Never mind the fact that he very well knew the answer. Bucky couldn’t help but be an asshole for a bit, wanting to see Steve fluster.

“Nuthin’.”

Bucky had known Steve for too long to fall for the lie. Whenever Steve – unconsciously – fell back into his Brooklyn accent, Bucky knew all too well that Steve was not telling the truth.

He pushed, just to be a little prick, and maybe also because he knew the answer would make him feel home, grounded, wanted. “You know that I know better, Steve.”

“Hnn,” Steve complained, but he pulled back anyways. “You’re an ass, Bucky Barnes. You know exactly why.”

“Maybe I do, but suddenly I’m not so sure, so why don’t you enlighten me, Steven?” He couldn’t help the grin that was definitely stuck on his face. This had been an inside joke of his for a long time.

Steve coughed, physically giving in. “Well, when you came through the arrivals, there were just too many people, and – uhm, you know…”

“No, I really don’t Steve.”

Steve glared daggers at him, and it only made Bucky’s grin widen. God, he really _was_ an awful person. An awfully entertained person at that.

“Well, there was this man walking behind you, who was very clearly checking you out, and there were so many other who were ogling you and I didn’t like that and I got jealous,” Steve spit out in once single breath. It made Bucky laugh, pressing his head into Steve’s chest. As if programmed into him, Steve’s fingers immediately found his hair, gently massaging the back of his head.

“Hmm, Steve.”

“You happy now?” Steve asked sternly, though Bucky knew better than to worry. He was one of the few people who could recognize when Steve was only trying to sound chagrined, while he was actually enjoying the situation just as much as the other party.

He playfully shoved at Steve’s chest, locking his eyes with Steve's, a sincere look in his own. “Couldn’t be happier, though I wouldn’t mind some food in me. I’m starving here.” He walked into the kitchen, grabbing Bob's food container. “And Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m yours, and yours only.” He didn’t need to look back to know that Steve’s pupils were dilating.

Bucky gave Bob his dinner and a pat on the head before he fixed a quick curry for him and Steve. He watched Steve peacefully draw on the sofa, the tip of his tongue hanging out of his mouth and brows pulled together in concentration. It was all Bucky had ever wanted; for him and Steve to share their lives, their ups and their downs, their talents and their uncertainties, their happiness and sadness. To be there for each other.

He was grateful when he looked over their apartment, the apartment they bought _together_ , feeling Bob bump his fluffy head into his thigh. He sighed contently, petting the always attention seeking boy.

He set the plates out on the dining table with a smile on his face. “Dinner’s ready.”

Steve hopped off the couch, closed his sketch book and walked towards the table. He leant over to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Smells delicious, Buck.”

He dug into his food, moaning as he swallowed. “It _is_ delicious, Buck.” Bucky smiled at his own plate, blowing at his fork before tasting himself.

After dinner, they went for a walk with Bob, and settled on the couch to watch a movie afterwards. Bucky realized at that moment that the stress he’d had the last couple of weeks, the tension he’d felt and would continue to feel until the release of the Barnes and Stark Industries collaboration project was all inconsequential.

Call him a sap, but these moments with Steve and Bob, his _family_ , was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and/or comments give me positive vibes, so if you have any spare ones, please share ;)


End file.
